Final feliz
by Mich Rangel
Summary: ¿Están listos, mis niños, para un pequeño cuento de hadas? No uno cualquiera, donde la princesa es rescatada por el encantador príncipe soñado, o donde por algún y mágico motivo todos los problemas se resuelven bajo la premisa de un deseo concedido por ser buenas personas nos lleva a un final feliz. Ironía, pensaran muchos. Depravación, pienso yo.


« ¿Están listos, mis niños, para un pequeño cuento de hadas? No uno cualquiera, donde la princesa es rescatada por el encantador príncipe soñado, o donde por algún y mágico motivo todos los problemas se resuelven bajo la premisa de un _deseo concedido_ por ser buenas personas nos lleva a un final feliz.

Aunque, sí, se puede admitir que el amor en esta situación influyó, aclarando que esto no siempre tiene que ser visto como algo _bueno_ o especial. Más bien, se podría decir que esto trajo la catástrofe a la vida misma.

Prosiguiendo lo que les contaba, este breve _cuento de hadas_ se trata precisamente de a quien todos ustedes deben de temer, un ser que, en ocasiones, era confundido con el mismísimo señor de la oscuridad.

¡Por favor! No se alarmen por aquel rayo que acaba de chocar contra aquel árbol. Sé bien que la tierra cimbro, también que incluso sus corazones palpitaron más rápido de lo usual, pero es normal. A _él_ no le gusta que se cuente su historia, pero bueno ¡Qué más le puede dar a alguien tan cobarde, como si de un gato asustado se tratara!

Aunque, antes de proseguir, quisiera advertirles algo, quizás pueda ser un detalle insignificante, pero si quieren continuar y saber lo que guardan mis labios deberán saber que _él_ es en la piedra en sus zapatos cuando esta les lastima al caminar.

Es la mosca en sus platos antes de dar un bocado.

Quizás también es la cascara de banana con la que pueden resbalar y tener una muerte increíblemente vergonzosa. Podría ser también el osito de goma que se atore en su garganta logrando que se asfixien, que, sinceramente, sería peor.

A decir verdad, no tiene un nombre por el cual pueda ser llamado, o al menos no uno que seres mortales como ustedes puedan entender sin perder la locura. Pero, a lo largo del tiempo se le dio diferentes nombres, claro, dependiendo de la época en la que se necesitara.

Maleficio es la primera que puedo recordar, aunque no es tan exacto a lo que en realidad _él_ es. Pues, a pesar de todo, y de que incluso en muchas ocasiones él mismo diablo se ha quitado el sombrero frente a él, su esencia no es de maldad.

Destrucción y mala suerte, por otro lado, son palabras que podrían definir la plenitud de su ser de manera más exacta. Pues a su paso, era lo que podía dejar atrás.

¡Cuando visito Pompeya, podría ser un gran ejemplo!

Y, entonces, la monotonía llego a él.

¿Qué caso tenía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor si al paso del tiempo, nada de su legado permanecía?

La destrucción no duraba para siempre. La vida, de una u otra manera siempre encontraba la forma de aparecer.

Él nunca podía ver la vida nacer.

Se dio cuenta que algo más otorgaba la vida. Y parecían ir en círculos. Uno tras el otro, sin poder coincidir en algun lugar.

Tal como el día y la noche, se podría decir.

Ahí es donde entra el amor, mis niños.

Un sentimiento que _él_ nunca habia experimentado en su eternidad. Se sentía enfermo.

Y, tal como si un juego de niños se tratara, una comunicación comenzó entre ambos entes.

Una que hizo al mundo girar de manera intensa antes tales cambios.

Los mensajes que él dejaba se encontraban impregnados en la destrucción que generaba a su paso, en las muertes y en la desolación que podía esparcir. Guerras generadas por un caprichoso ente que, aunque le moleste, se enamoró de algo desconocido.

Y ¡Vaya que era complicado! Pues para ese entonces realmente esa palabra no existía como tal. Menos en su lenguaje.

Sé que se preguntaran de manera algo absurda la identidad de quien se habia ganado aquel afecto tan intenso, y de cierta manera, enfermísimo. Pero, es obvio a quien iba toda esa destrucción dirigida; A la creación, madre de la fortuna o como deseen llamarle.

Aquella que le contestaba con vida y gran vegetación.

La verdad, confesando esto, todo aquel asunto era perturbador. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel que lleva la destrucción podría disfrutar tanto de la vida? ¿Cómo era posible que quien entregaba la vida, se viese cautivada ante tanta muerte?

Ironia, pensaran muchos.

Depravación, pienso yo.

Y si me lo preguntan a mí, aquello pareció afectar a la humanidad. Pues pronto se vio infectada con lo que ellos portaban.»

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo, profesora Emma? ― La voz temblorosa de uno de los adolescentes sentados alrededor de la fogata sonó a oídos de los presentes, logrando que la joven mujer parara de narrar aquello.

Sus ojos parpadearon de la confusión, y durante unos breves segundos, el color azul de estos se oscurecieron a pesar de estar iluminados por la gran braza de fuego al centro de donde se encontraban sentados.

― Oh, claro, adelante ― Contestó en tono angelical, formando una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Los murmullos entre la pequeña multitud reunida no se hicieron esperar.

Para muchos, era obvio que su profesora buscaba contarles una historia _espeluznante_ , para variar, durante aquel pequeño campamento que organizaron como evento para _Halloween_ , saliendo de lo típico como un _tedioso baile de disfraces_ o una _casa del espanto_.

Aunque era difícil que su profesora lograra un efecto de temor en ellos, pues tenía un aura que muchos podían pensar que quizás era un ángel caído del cielo.

Las chicas admiraban su carácter fuerte pero a la vez amable. Los chicos, de forma sincera, no podían dejar de babear con su belleza.

Era una profesora joven, tenaz y sobretodo comprensiva con cada uno de sus alumnos. Ellos mismos se sentían mal de no poder darle el gusto de dejarse asustar por ella, pues, eran obvias sus intenciones.

Pero, bueno, el sonido del rayo si los habia sorprendido, pero solo eso.

Aunque claro. Siempre existe una excepción.

― Usted relata esto como si hubiese sido parte de ello, aunque el asunto suene muy metafórico ― Hizo una pausa, acomodando sus anteojos hacia atrás, tragando saliva al notar como la sonrisa de la joven mujer se torcía un poco ― Lo relata como si realmente creyera en ello ― Agregó con voz débil, sintiéndose abrumado al sentir todas las miradas hacia él.

Unas cuantas risas no se hicieron esperar en cuanto él calló.

― ¡Vamos, Max! ¿Cómo vas a pensar que la profesora Emma realmente cree en eso? ― Refutó una rubia, en son de burla ― Es un relato, y eso se llama tener una buena prosa ¿No es así, profesora Emma? ―.

La joven mujer asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a la adolescente, mientras suspiraba.

Sus delgadas manos se dirigieron a su cabello mientras sus alumnos llevaban una pequeña discusión sobre lo poco que habia podido relatar. Con ellas, peino con delicadeza su largo cabello rubio hasta poder darle forma a una coleta alta, sintiéndose así, con más movilidad.

Observó a cada uno de los chicos y chicas, ¡Ah! Como le hubiera gustado que hubiesen discutido así algun tema de la escuela en lugar de aquel _cuento de hadas_ , como ella misma le llamó.

Mentiría sí no admitiera que les habia tomado un cariño especial. Pero eso sucedía siempre, tampoco le sorprendía mucho.

Y mientras sus pensamientos seguían girando, la voz de aquella rubia se alzó de nuevo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

― Entonces ¿Cómo termino la historia de esas _criaturas_? ― Preguntó, logrando captar la atención de sus compañeros nuevamente ― Usted al inicio dijo que no habría un final feliz, pero me pregunto si toda su vida siguieron así o solo es una referencia metafórica al ciclo de la vida ― Añadió, aparentemente, algo exasperada.

Seguramente quería saber aquel _final trágico_ , algo parecido a _Romeo y Julieta_.

Emma sintió pena de aquello, pues realmente estaba disfrutando la charla y la convivencia.

Pero, siempre en esos casos se repetía lo mismo; Volvería a vivir momentos así, así que tampoco debía apenarse tanto por ello.

― Bueno, yo no dije que el final _no feliz_ fuese para _ellos_ ― Cruzó su pierna derecha con elegancia, acomodando su chaqueta para cubrirse apropiadamente.

Y de pronto, en aquella parte del parque silvestre, el silencio pareció reinar.

« Pronto aquellos mensajes de vida y tragedia parecían ser insuficientes. Y, a pesar de que sinceramente no entendían a ciencia cierta lo que eran, aquello no les impedía aprender.

Aprendieron que podían estar cerca, donde la vida luchase por sobrevivir ante la catástrofe.

También aprendieron que, podían estar más cerca cuando fuese de día y de noche al mismo tiempo. Tal como hoy, que sucederá un eclipse. No olviden que fue una de las razones por las que el colegio nos dejó organizar esto, un eclipse es un evento importante, ustedes aceptaron gustosos para celebrar _Halloween_ de manera diferente.

Y, también aprendieron que, gracias a estos últimos dos conocimientos adquiridos, ambos podían adquirir la forma mortal que ellos habían influenciado a lo largo de los milenios con ese amor tan desgarrador que heredaron a la humanidad.

Podrían tocarse, sentirse el uno al otro.

Cuando ocurrió la primera vez, ardió Troya en lo que hoy se conoce como Europa, y ellos pudieron verse.

La creación tomo forma femenina. Y uno pensaría que _ella_ sería como el sol, brillante y llena de luz. Pero se habia enamorado tanto de los regalos de la destrucción, que sus cabello tomó un color oscuro tal como la noche, mientras que en sus ojos ese mismo color se reflejaba, el azul de la noche formo parte de ella.

La destrucción, por el contrario, amó la vida que ella otorgaba y le entregaba sin reparos. Uno pensaría que aquello que desata el caos, sería algo oscuro, e incluso frío. Pero _él_ tomo una forma contraria a su naturaleza. Su cabello se asemejaba al sol, aquel que irradiaba calor y le permitía a la creación que sus criaturas sobrevivieran. Y sus ojos reflejaban los campos verdes que ella creaba para él.

Quizás sea presuntuoso, pero de tanto que _él_ me lo ha contado, me sé su primer encuentro de memoria.

Él le dijo que era hermosa, desde aquella forma física, hasta su forma etérea.

Ella se dedicó a observarlo mientras descubría la sensación de tocar algo por primera vez, y que fuese él.

Pero, era obvio que aquello no iba a durar para siempre. Pues ellos eran entidades que manejaban el mundo a su gusto, y aun así, parecía estar prohibido estar juntos pues ¿Qué sería de todo si la vida no nace, y no existe destrucción alguna?

Aun así, nada los detuvo, y su obsesión por estar juntos creció. Y nadie podía detenerlos si aquello era momentáneo y el ciclo continuaba.

Ni Dios se quejaba, pues la creación hacia su trabajo.

Ni él Diablo se quejaba, pues la destrucción cumplía su deber.

Y con aquellas _bendiciones_ dadas, ambos se nombraron.

A decir verdad este hecho es algo reciente. Fue durante la revolución francesa, que debido a la duración de esta, pudieron permanecer más tiempo juntos de lo que habían planeado.

Durante ese tiempo, hicieron una vida normal, e incluso lograron dejar su rastro en el mundo. Algo que no sería eliminado por el otro, algo que permanecería como ellos, pero en el plano al cual difícilmente se podían anclar. Su legado.

¿Mis niños, se imaginan que fue su legado? Pues fue el caos, la sabiduría.

Un regalo para el mundo, pero con su debido precio claro está.

Por eso les digo, mis niños, ¿De verdad piensan que ellos no tienen su final feliz? A final de cuentas, hacen de la humanidad su juguete para estar juntos. Les otorgaron ese caos, ese conocimiento para que fuese más fácil la destrucción y la creación.

Quienes no tienen un final feliz en este _cuento de hadas_ , es la humanidad, pues vivirán y sufrirán para que ellos tengan felicidad.

Y ustedes, mis queridos niños, son los que luchan por la vida en este eclipse, para que puedan encontrarse.

Mis amados padres. »

Y por algun extraño motivo, sintieron el ambiente más pesado sobre sus hombros. Les estaba costando respirar a medida que veían el semblante serio de su profesora.

Uno que, juraban no haber visto nunca.

― Bien, bien, no es un cuento de hadas con un final _precisamente feliz_ , pero tampoco es aterrador, profesora ― Se burló uno de los jóvenes, intentando disimular la incomodidad que el relato habia causado en él ― Debe esforzarse más inventando historias― Concluyó, tomando toda la valentía que tenía en su pecho.

La joven mujer rió un poco, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos. Ningún alumno emitió sonido alguno.

― ¿Tú crees? Ay, Kim temo decirte que lo único que invente de lo que he dicho, es que fuese un cuento de hadas ― Su voz ya no sonaba tan dulce como antes, y, en su lugar, los dejo paralizados sobre el tronco en el que se encontraban sentados, mientras la llama de la fogata poco a poco comenzaba a extinguirse, y en su lugar, eran iluminados por la luz del eclipse lunar que sucedía sobre ellos ― Yo siempre soy justa, y cuento la historia de mis padres para que, al ustedes cumplir su propósito, no se vayan sin saber que sirvieron a un bien mayor ―.

Por qué sí. Quizás no era un cuento de hadas, pero aquel final _no feliz_ que siempre confesaba al principio del relato, era para quienes escucharan aquello hasta el final.

Y ella siempre gustosa serviría a sus padres entregándoles las vidas que necesitaran para estar a su lado. Además del gran amor y respeto que les profesaba a sus progenitores, también habia llegado a amar aquel mundo al que ella pertenecía.

¿Valía la pena sacrificar unas cuantas personas para que su padre evitara darle _obsequios_ a su querida madre? Pues sí.

Así, mientras escuchaba como las vidas de sus alumnos se extinguían, pudo distinguir claramente en el viento como ellos se acercaban.

Estaba cubierta de sangre, sucia y desalineada. Pero a sus padres no les importaba. Cuando ellos la abrazaban con fuerza, lo sabía con claridad.

― Mi querida Emma, como me hacías falta ― Susurró su madre, besando con delicadeza su frente.

Pronto, se volvió a sentir como una niña pequeña, cobijada por los brazos cálidos de quien le habia otorgado la vida.

― Ustedes dos, como ansiaba verlas ― La voz áspera de su padre hizo eco en su voz ― Siempre demoras contando la historia, pequeña, y siempre te empeñas en hacerme quedar mal ¿Qué clase de hija hace eso, eh? ― Bromeó, plantándole un beso en su frente.

― Es tú hija, no sé qué esperabas, además de parecerse a ti, tiene tu sentido del humor ―.

El final feliz, después de todo, siempre era para ellos.

Y lo supo al verlos mirarse con aquel amor que, en muchas ocasiones podía tachar de _algo completamente masoquista_ , pero, nunca habia visto un amor tan fuerte como el de sus padres. Y ella era la prueba de ello.

Sí, si existía un final feliz, al igual que una historia involucrada con él amor, pero era para ellos.

No existían los chicos buenos o malos. No existía la princesa por auxiliar y el caballeroso príncipe.

Solo aquellos que decidían que hacer con él mundo a causa de su amor. Y ella, el caos que ellos habían creado para la humanidad.

« Creación, destrucción. Mala suerte, madre de la fortuna. Vida, muerte. Marinette, Adrien. » Recitó Emma en su mente, sonriendo para sus adentros. Debía disfrutar la estadía de sus padres mientras fuese posible.

Y aunque lo negara, de cierta manera aterradora, el romance de ellos si parecía un cuento de hadas.

Uno egoísta, pero a fin de cuentas, con un extraño y depravado final feliz.

Y eso le hacia sonreír.


End file.
